


The City

by shadowsorel



Series: The City [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternating Format, Chapter Alternating, Diary/Journal, Other, POV Alternating, for half of the story anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsorel/pseuds/shadowsorel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moore is enlisted in a war that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. No one knows exactly who they are fighting, or why, for that matter. As the war progresses, he discovers what war glorification conveniently leaves out, along with forging relationships he grows fond of... even if he didn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short.

_October ???, ????_

_I forgot what day it is again. It's not that I want to forget, but I just can't remember. I can't remember the last time I knew the day. Every day is the same._

_It's amazing I can still write. Even after all this time. I can't remember the last time I wrote either. I can't remember anything I need. I can't remember how I got here. I can't remember the last time I was home._

_I want to go home._

_Home seems nice._

_Home sounds nice._

_I'd like to go home._

_I miss my friends._

_If I even had any in the first place._

_If they were my friends._

_I don't know, I just don't know. I don't know where I am, or how I got here. One moment, I'm safe. Now I'm here and I want to go home. I didn't sign up for this!_

_What_ did _I sign up for anyway?_

_I didn't want to gouge my eyes out. I didn't want to forget anything, but I don’t want to remember now. I just want to go home._

_I just want to go home._

_I just want to go home._

_I just want to go home._

_I just want to go home._

_I just want to go home._

_I just_ want to go home. 

I just want to go home. 

I just want to go home. 

I just want to go home. 

I just want to go home. 

I just want to go home. 

I just **want to go home.**

**I just want to go home.**

**I just want to go home.**

**I just want to go home.**

**I just want to go home.**

**I just want to go home.**

**PLEASE TAKE ME HOME**


End file.
